


Our 'Ino'

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Bahasa Indonesia, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Indonesia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Traditions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: "Ino Shika Cho harus berdampingan. Jika ada Cho, maka harus ada Ino dan Shika yang akan mendampingi dalam tim," Ino menggigit bibir setelahnya,  "Nah, sekarang sudah ada calon Cho di tubuh Karui. Kalau sudah ada Cho, maka mau tidak mau harus segera ada Shika dan Ino,"Ino melirik Sai yang masih diam mendengarkan, menyimak dengan penuh kesungguhan, "Shikamaru harus membuat Shika sekarang, dan aku—kita—harus segera bisa 'membuat' Ino. Kau mengerti maksudku, Sai?"Sai terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ino menunggu dengan jantung berdentum hebat.Sai akhirnya mengerjap, dan ia pun berkata,"Jadi aku harus menghamilimu segera, begitu?""Y-ya iya—TAPI JANGAN MENGATAKANNYA SEPERTI ITU DONG!"
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Temari & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Our 'Ino'

**Disclaimer** : karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning:** _Canon-setting. Light fluff. OOC. Attempt at lawak garing. Slight making out scene. Slight Inoshikacho bff, Shikatema and Chokarui._

* * *

_**.** _

_**~o~o~** _

_**Our 'Ino'** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Di sebuah kedai yakiniku paling tersohor di desa Konoha—Yakiniku Q namanya—ada tiga sosok familiar yang menempati meja paling sudut di satu senja.

Bukan hal asing untuk menemukan tiga sekawan legendaris Konoha itu _ngendon_ di salah satu dudukan. Sudah jadi semacam tradisi, yang seolah hereditari, turun dari satu generasi ke generasi yang lain. Sejak genin, setelah menyelesaikan latihan atau misi, bahkan pasca perang dunia ke 4, hingga mereka akhirnya sudah mulai berumah tangga sendiri-sendiri, mereka pasti menyempatkan berkunjung kemari. _Sudah biasa._

.

Tapi sepertinya, hari ini berbeda.

_Ada yang tidak biasa._

_._

Meja yang biasanya ramai itu lebih sepi. Tak ada pekikan dan omelan dari sang gadis, tak ada ribut-ribut berebut yakiniku di atas panggangan, tak ada keluhan dan helaan nafas "Merepotkan" yang mengiring kemudian.

Suasananya tenang. Damai. Nyaris tak ada suara berarti.

Yang ada hanya desis suara daging yang dipanggang dan suara benturan kecil dari gelas kemarik yang ditegak.

Itu adalah keganjilan yang pertama.

Lalu yang kedua, lebih jelas lagi.

Ino-si rambut pirang-dan Shikamaru si rambut hitam dikuncir tinggi-tampak khidmat menikmati yakiniku yang baru saja matang dari alat pemanggang. Sementara di seberang keduanya, ada si rambut cokelat, Choji, yang hanya menegak teh dari cawan keramiknya. Ia belum menyentuh yakiniku-nya.

_Sama sekali.  
_   
**Chouji. Tidak. Memakan. Yakiniku-nya.**

Itu setara dengan Kiba yang tiba-tiba berubah benci anjing.

—alias mustahil.

Semua orang juga tahu segila apa Choji dengan yakiniku. Bahkan merelakan satu potong lepas dari genggaman saja ia tak akan sudi. Apalagi yang ada di hadapan ini adalah daging premium.

Jelas.

Ada sesuatu yang _salah_ disini.

"Oke, kau bisa bilang kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya membebanimu, Chouji," sembur Ino pada akhirnya. Ia meletakan sumpitnya ke meja—nyaris membantingnya. Tensi yang meliputi mereka terasa mencekik dan ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Disebelahnya Shikamaru menghela nafas, ikut menimpali, "Ada apa Chouji?" bola matanya yang hitam mengarah ke sahabat lelakinya. Meski Shikamaru tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pancar serius, ada hangat yang tetap terpantul di sana.

Choji menurunkan cawannya dari bibir, kemudian menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia tampak menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum ia beranikan diri untuk menatap dua sahabat terkasihnya di seberang meja, "Aku punya informasi penting untuk kalian berdua," lamat-lamat ia berujar. Nadanya lirih, nyaris serupa bisikan.

Ino dan Shikamaru kompak mengangkat alis. Mereka merubah posisi duduk menjadi lebih condong untuk menyimak lebih jelas.

"Soal apa?" Ino mendesak, sedang Shikamaru memilih tak mengatakan apapun. Namun meskipun begitu sorot matanya sama penasarannya dengan Ino di sebelahnya.

Mendapat atensi penuh dari Shikamaru dan Ino membuat Chouji makin mati kutu saja. Lelaki itu memandangi asap yakiniku yang mengepul panas di hadapan. Ia berharap asap tipis yang membumbung itu bisa sedikit menyamarkan ekspresi gugupnya dari sepasang mata berbeda warna yang menatap penuh selidik.

"Ini..." Choji memulai setelah hening cukup lama menghampiri, bibirnya digigiti sekali lagi, "Ini soal Inoshikacho,"

"Inoshikacho?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang membeo. Merasa bahwa ini memang benar-benar permasalahan serius, Shikamaru meletakan sumpitnya di piring dan menekuk kedua lengan di depan dada, "Ada apa dengan inoshikacho?"

Ino tiba-tiba jadi antusias. Otaknya menarik satu hipotesa yang membuat ia kegirangan sendiri, "Apakah kita akan dapat misi?" sembari menebaknya, wajahnya langsung berubah berkali lipat menjadi lebih ceria.

Sudah lama dia tak pergi misi ke luar desa, mengingat sekarang sudah masuk era perdamaian dunia shinobi. Tentu saja masih ada saja penganggu di sana sini, namun biasanya sudah bisa ditangani oleh ninja-ninja yang lain. Kalau dibandingkan dulu, intensitas misi keluar desa yang mereka terima memang tak sebanyak itu. Konoha 12 kebanyakan disibukan oleh urusan diplomatik dan internal desa.

Meskipun Ino bersyukur bahwa perdamaian telah teraih, tetapi nalurinya sebagai ninja kan tetap ada. Dia rindu mengemban misi keluar desa. Dan pergi misi dengan formasi InoShikaCho adalah favoritnya.

Sementara Shikamaru di sampingnya mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. _Misi? Inoshikacho_?

Tunggu dulu.

Tapi Kakashi tak pernah menyebut ada misi khusus untuk mereka bertiga, seingat Shikamaru.

Tentu saja dia bisa tahu. Dia kan calon penasihat hokage. Dia biasanya ikut mengecek informasi _confidential_ desa, bahkan ia juga biasanya ikut memberi _assignment_ tim-tim mana yang akan diberangkatkan misi, mempertimbangkan tim mana yang cocok untuk misi itu dan ini.

_Masa iya Kakashi tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu dan malah disampaikan ke Chouji? Atau Kakashi memang sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Shikamaru?_

Lalu jikapun itu memang benar misi—maka sepertinya ini misi yang cukup rumit dan berat jika melihat reaksi Choji yang sampai sebegitunya. Shikamaru bisa melihat gerak gerik Chouji yang cenderung agitatif—menunjukan bahwa ia tengah gugup sekali.

"Sungguh misi, Chouji?" Shikamaru inisiatif bertanya, memastikan.

"Beneran misi lah!" Ino yang justru menimpali. Senyum lebarnya tak luntur dari bibir, dan ia menepuk kedua tangannya penuh antusiasme, "Ya kan Chouji?"

Chouji menegak ludahnya, memberanikan diri menatap kedua sahabatnya yang punya ekspreksi kontras, "Memang bisa dikatakan sebagai misi karena kita harus bekerja sama sebagai tim," bisiknya parau, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi—ah, _tidak_. Aku tentu tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi—tapi yah..." Lelaki itu meracau, ia nyaris bisa saja mematahkan cawan keramik yang ada di genggaman saking gugupnya. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu, meletakan cangkirnya di meja dan membenahi posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak.

Menegak ludah pamungkas, Choji akhirnya membisikan kausa yang menjadi penyebab ia bertingkah tak biasa hari ini,

" _Karui hamil,"  
_  
Kalimat itu terutakan dengan lirih, diantara desis daging yang dipanggang dan konversasi pengunjung yang samar terdengar—namun Ino dan Shikamaru bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Satu kalimat. Dua kata.

_Karui hamil._

Kedua sahabatnya itu menampakan reaksi yang sama—kedua bola mata sama-sama membulat. _Kaget_. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian, ada dua reaksi yang muncul bertolak belakang.

Suara sumpit yang terjatuh di meja dengan dramatis mengikuti, beriringan dengan suara pekikan Ino yang menggema. Sementara Shikamaru hanya terdiam di kurisnya dengan rahang membuka. Tak bisa berkata-kata.

"IH, CHOJI SELAMAT!" Ino bangkit dari kursi dan mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk sang sahabat di hadapan, sebisa mungkin walau harus dihalangi meja. Ino mengeratkan pelukannya, sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Choji, "Aku bahagia untukmu dan Karui!"

Choji membalas senyumnya ala kadarnya ketika Ino menarik diri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Terima kasih Ino," ucapnya tulus.

Gadis pirang platina itu tampak berseri-seri dengan mata berbinar-binar bangga—Choji hampir mengira Ino mungkin sudah menangis.

Ino pun menghela nafas bahagia, senyum lima jarinya tak luntur jua, "Hah, aku tak percaya aku akan segera punya keponakan! Aku sungguh tidak sabar!" serunya penuh suka cita, dengan kedua tangan menyatu di depan dada.

Sedetik setelah ia berkata begitu, entah kenapa, meja tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Hening yang... tidak mengenakan.

Ino spontan mengerutkan kening.

Ia menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terbisu. Ia mengekspektasi sahabatnya itu akan segera menyelemati Chouji dengan penuh kebahagiaan, tetapi Shikamaru justru malah tampak... agak _muram_? Punggung dan kepalanya disandarkan dengan lesu ke puncak kursi.

Kesal, Ino pun menyikut pemuda berambut eboni itu hingga ia mengaduh. _Apa-apaan dia ini. Jangan bilang ini terlalu 'merepotkan' untuknya!_

"Hei Shika, sahabatmu baru saja mengatakan ia akan segera punya momongan responmu malah begitu!" hardiknya.

Ia kembali menoleh pada Choji yang juga sama-sama diam. Reaksinya hampir sama persis dengan Shikamaru. Tak terlihat seperti seorang calon Ayah baru pada umumnya. Ia tampak bahagia, tentu saja, Ino bisa melihatnya, tapi ada semacam kekhawatiran dan gelisah yang memancar dari kedua matanya. Dan sedari tadi sikap Choji juga aneh, dia tampak begitu berat menyampaikan kabar yang sebenarnya membahagiakan ini. itu membuat Ino keheranan setengah mati.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?" keluhnya pada akhirnya, kedua tangan kini ganti bertekuk, "Ini kabar bahagia tapi respon kalian seolah kita akan hadir di pemakaman atau apa!"  
 _  
"Ino,"_ panggil Shikamaru, ia membenahi posisi duduknya dan menatap Ino lurus-lurus, "Kau sadar tidak sih apa artinya?"

Kening Ino makin berkerut menjadi-jadi mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar, "Apa artinya? Artinya ya Chouji akan jadi Ayah lah!" balasnya retorik, yang seketika membuat Shikamaru memutar bola mata.

"Ino... ino," Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kau tidak sadar juga ya? Maksudku _, no offence_ Chouji—Aku bahagia untukmu. Selamat atas kehamilan Karui," Shikamaru melempar Choji sebuah senyum tulus, yang dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan dengan sama tulusnya. Ada sorot pengertian yang dibarter oleh kedua sahabat lelaki itu.

Shikamaru kembali menoleh pada Ino, meletakan atensinya pada gadis yang masih senewen dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,

"Ino, kau tidak ingat mandat klan?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya, "Mandat klan yang mana? Ada banyak sekali mandat klan, tahu!"

"Soal generasi InoShikaCho... haaaaah, kau ini tidak menangkapnya," papar Shikamaru, diiringi oleh helaan nafas berat, "Coba pikirkan baik-baik. Karena kita InoShikaCho, kita diharapkan untuk bisa membentuk legasi InoShikaCho selanjutnya di generasi yang sama. Ketika Choji sudah memulai _start_ duluan, maka kita pun harus mengimbangi dengan punya anak juga," Shikamaru sengaja memberikan penekan pada kata berikutnya,

" _Segera_."

Butuh beberapa detik lamanya bagi Ino untuk memproses—Chouji menggulirkan bola matanya was-was, sedang Shikamaru menunggu dengan wajah jengah—sampai kemudian Ino berdiri dari kursinya untuk kali kedua.

Untuk yang kali ini diikuti oleh gebrakan meja dan sebuah pekikan nyaring luar biasa—

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH CHO! KALAU SAJA KAU BISA LEBIH MENGONTROL BIRAHIMU!"

.

"M-maafkan aku Ino,"

Chouji menyengir ala kadarnya, berharap ia bisa merepresi amarah Ino. Ino yang mengamuk sungguh adalah mimpi buruk.

Sejenak ketiganya memilih mengabaikan beberapa orang yang melihat penuh ketertarikan ke arah meja mereka. Urusan ini jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Chouji mengangkat tangannya, gerakan defensif dan memilih untuk angkat bendera putih, "Habis waktu itu kami kelepasan...hehe" ia mencoba memberi argumen.

Ino yang mendengarnya mendengus keras-keras, melempar tubuhnya kembali ke sofa dengan dramatis.

Kini mereka bertiga sama-sama terdiam, dan hanya bersandar di tempat duduk. Lunglai. _Pasrah_.

"Lalu setelah ini bagaimana?" Ino bergumam setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Nadanya terdengar lemah.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi membiarkan hela nafas berat ia desahkan, "Yah kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan Temari dan Sai, mau tidak mau," Satu jarinya terangkat untuk memijat pelipis, "Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana bilang pada Temari bahwa ini saatnya kita harus memiliki anak,"

Sekedar membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Shikamaru pening. Ia menebak ia tak akan mendapat pekerjaan mudah untuk membuat Temari setuju. Apalagi Temari masih senang-senangnya menjadi kunoichi aktif dan diplomat.

"Aku belum siap jadi Ibu, tahu!" Ino merasakan sentimen yang sama. Ia pun melenguh nelangsa. Beberapa imajineri berkelebat di kepala, memikikirkan segala posibilitas yang muncul sebagai akibat. Bola matanya membulat risau, "T-terus... terus... bagaimana kalau Sai juga tidak siap jadi Ayah dan ia berakhir meninggalkanku?" serunya paranoid, dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipi.

Chouji berusaha menenangkannya, "Sai tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu, Ino"

"Benar," Shikamaru mengangguki, "Sai sudah terlanjur cinta mati," ia mencibir pada gadis di sampingnya, "Entah kau guna-guna pakai apa dia,"

Ino memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melempar sumpit ke arah Shikamaru, yang tentu saja gesit menghindar, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Shika!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang bercanda?"

"Shikamaru!"

"Merepotkan—"

" _Maafkan aku teman teman..."_

Suara lirih Choji tiba-tiba mengalun, memutus keributan yang diciptakan Ino dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua menoleh serempak. Mereka bisa melihat kepala Choji tertunduk dalam, bahunya merosot dalam penyesalan, "Ini salahku. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kekacauan dan membuat kalian repot,"

Sorot mata kedua sahabatnya seketika melembut. Ino yang terlebih dulu bergerak, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap telapak tangan Choji yang ada di meja, "Tidak Choji, jangan meminta maaf," ujar Ino, sarat akan afeksi, "Maafkan kami ya jika kami membuatmu merasa bersalah. Tapi sungguh, kami tidak marah padamu. Kami sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu atau Karui,"

Shikamaru mengamini ucapan Ino dengan anggukan, kemudian menambahkan, "Meskipun rumit, tapi tetap saja, seorang anak itu adalah berkah. Sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Kau dan Karui berhak bahagia untuk itu. Kami juga berbahagia untukmu kok, sungguh."

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Ino dan Shikamaru bagaikan sebuah remedi. Seperti ada beban yang akhirnya terhempas dari pundaknya, hingga membuat Chouji bisa tersenyum lebih lepas karenanya. Rasa bersalah yang sedari tadi mencekiknya mulai tereduksi perlahan, "Terima kasih banyak teman-teman," gumamnya penuh ketulusan.

Kedua sahabatnya membalas dengan seulas senyum hangat.

"Kita harus memikirkan strategi," Shikamaru lalu menyeletuk. Sudah bagai nalurinya untuk bergegas memikirkan taktik ketika dihadapkan oleh masalah, "Pertama, kita coba diskusikan ini dengan pasangan kita. Aku akan bicara dengan Temari, dan kau akan bicara dengan Sai," ia berkata begitu sembari menatap Ino, yang mendapat anggukan sebagai respon, "Kalau mereka oke, kita bisa segera mengejar _ketertinggalan_ —ya kau tahu lah apa maksudku," Pipi Shikamaru sedikit menyamarkan rona merah menyadari implikasi perkataannya.

"Kalau mereka tidak oke—dan kita belum siap," Ino menggigiti bibir bawahnya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita bisa bicara kepada para tetua klan," Chouji mengusulkan, yang membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut. Chouji berkata dengan nada serius, dedikasi dan determinasi memancar di bola matanya yang kecokelatan,

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mendukung setiap keputusan kalian. Aku akan membantu kalian bicara pada tetua klan mengenai kebijakan ini. Jika kalian tidak siap, mereka tidak bisa memaksa. Lagipula mereka masih bisa mencari keturunan " _Shika_ " dan " _Ino_ " yang lain untuk mendampingi " _Cho_ "-ku kelak,"

"Chouji benar," Shikamaru menimpali, sebuah helaan nafas panjang pun mengikuti, "Akan merepotkan bicara dengan para tetua klan, mereka kan masih kolot dan konvensional, tapi itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Kita berhasil menyakinkan mereka untuk menikahi pasangan kita—bahkan menyakinkan mereka untuk menerima Sai sebagai bagian dari klan Yamanaka—aku yakin kita juga bisa membuat mereka berubah pikiran,"

Ia mengerling pada Ino, menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Tenang saja, Ino. Ini bukan akhir dunia,"

Ino memilih diam, tetapi ia menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. Meski jujur saja, banyak kekhawatiran singgah di kepala.

Choji ikut menjulurkan tangan, menepuk-nepuk lembut telapak tangan Ino yang tergeletak di meja. Mereka berdua sadar bahwa sahabat perempuan mereka itu menjadi yang paling bimbang, maka mereka ingin menenangkannya.

"Benar, Ino. Kita InoShikaCho selamanya, ingat? _We ride, fight, and die together,_ " Choji melemparkannya sebuah senyum hangat,

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama, oke?"

Ino menatap kedua sahabat terkasihnya itu bergantian, kemudian seulas senyum mulai perlahan terkembang—meskipun belum mencapai ke kedua matanya.

Ia membalas reasuransi Choji dan Shikamaru dengan balik mengusap tangan mereka, lalu mengangguk. Kali ini lebih mantap.

.

"Yep. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama,"

.

* * *

**~o~o~**

**.**

Dua hari setelah perbincangan mereka di kedai Yakiniku, Ino masih saja dirundung gelisah.

Ia belum bisa bicara dengan Sai karena suaminya itu masih ada di luar desa. Ada misi dengan squad ANBU-nya. Kalau tidak salah semacam misi espionase atau apa. _Entahlah_. Urusan ANBU. Tidak boleh banyak diketahui detailnya.

Dengan absennya Sai sejujurnya memberi Ino lebih banyak ruang dan waktu untuk merenungkannya sendiri. Mengkontemplasi baik-baik mengenai kiranya apakah dia dan suaminya siap untuk menyongsong babak baru dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka—lalu kemudian menyusun plot dan dialog yang pas untuk mendeklarasikan situasi ini kepada Sai, tanpa membuat Sai ketakutan, tentunya. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

Dia tahu Sai memang sudah jauh lebih berkembang ketimbang dulu saat pertama kali Ino mengenalnya. Sai sekarang sudah memahami spektrum emosi dan lebih peka terhadap situasi sosial. Sai sudah banyak belajar. Dan Ino bangga akan evolusi suaminya itu.

Akan tetapi, babagan soal anak ini adalah level yang lain lagi.

Menjadi orang tua adalah langkah besar dalam suatu hubungan. Tidak semudah yang terlihat dan dibayangkan.

Anak adalah sesuatu yang krusial dalam kehidupan pernikahan. Ada banyak aspek yang perlu dipertimbangkan sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki keturunan. Persiapan sebelum punya anak tidak hanya sebatas masalah finansial, namun segala aspek dalam hidupnya juga harus dipikirkan. Seperti bagaimana cara mendidiknya, aturan apa yang diberlakukan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ia dan Sai baiknya seiya sekata dalam hal ini. Oleh karena itu, mereka perlu mendiskusikannya masak-masak, dari soal finansial, kesiapan fisik mereka berdua, dan yang paling penting adalah kesiapan mental.

 _Nah apalagi soal yang satu itu_. Jujur, ia berpikir sepertinya Sai belum siap untuk diberi tanggung jawab sebesar itu. _Hell_ —siapa yang ia bohongi? Ia rasa ia sendiri pun belum siap.

Mereka baru 4 bulan menikah. Kalau kata orang sih, masih _anget-angetnya_. Ia dan Sai saat ini sedang menikmati masa-masa berdua. Apa mereka sudah siap untuk menyambut kehadiran anak di tengah-tengah mereka?

Selama 4 bulan ini mereka selalu berhati-hati dan memakai proteksi—mereka tak mau ambil risiko. Lagipula kalau dia hamil, itu tidak akan hanya mempengaruhi ia dan Sai saja, tetapi juga Shikamaru-Temari dan Choji-Karui—ketiga klan bahkan.

Karena mereka adalah InoShikaCho. Hidup mereka saling terkait satu sama lain, bahkan sejak dari dalam kandungan.

Ia dan Sai pernah sih membahas soal perkara punya anak ini. Dan kalau ditanya ingin anak atau tidak, tentu saja Ino ingin. Tapi waktu yang tepat itu kapan? Itu yang perlu dpikirkan.

Ino sih memperkirakan mungkin setelah satu tahun pernikahan mereka bisa mulai mencoba punya anak. Itu rencana awalnya.

Tapi sayang, rencana cuman rencana.

Sekarang realita datang menampar.

Tanpa tedeng aling, Ino dan Sai harus menyiapkan diri menghadapi kewajiban sebagai pasangan calon pemimpin klan Yamanaka.

Karena adanya tradisi klan yang memandatkan inoshikacho berada dalam satu generasi, otomatis ketika Chouji akan punya anak, maka Shikamaru dan Ino harus mengikuti, agar kelak anak-anak mereka bisa ditempatkan dalam satu tim yang sama. Seperti yang selama ini sudah jadi tradisi.

Kemarin mereka bertiga mencapai kesepakatan untuk mendiskusikan ini terlebih dulu dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka sepakat untuk memberikan keputusan final sampai minggu depan—mengingat Sai baru akan pulang besok. Setidaknya itu dirasa cukup untuk memberi mereka waktu memikirkan soal ini matang-matang.

Choji dan Shikamaru memberi pelipur bahwa mereka akan mendukung apapun keputusan akhirnya—apakah Sai dan dirinya siap atau tidak. Kalau tidak pun, tidak masalah. Mereka akan menghadap petinggi ketiga klan bersama-sama untuk mencari alternatif.

Memang bukan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk mengakomodir dan merevisi aturan ini. Mereka bisa membawa permasalahan ini ke pertemuan 3 tetua klan untuk mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut. Salah satu solusinya adalah mencarikan anak lain dari klan Nara dan Yamanaka dari satu generasi yang sama agar bisa mendampingi anak Chouji kelak.

Tapi rasanya tidak akan semudah itu. Ino tahu masih banyak petinggi klan yang kolot. Mereka sama sekali tidak fleksibel. Biasalah, orang tua. _Masih suka kaku. M_ ereka pasti tetap kekeuh inginnya anak Chouji harus didampingi oleh anak dari Shikamaru dan Ino juga—seperti tradisi yang sudah-sudah.

Ino sudah bisa membayangkan, mereka pasti akan menganggap InoShikaCho generasi ke enam belas ini sebagai pembangkang. _Disgrace_ untuk klan karena menyalahi aturan. Apalagi mereka sedang disiapkan untuk jadi calon pemimpin klan. _Makin-makin lah pasti.  
_  
Ino menggurutu dalam hati.

Kenapa sih seolah-olah seperti mereka dipaksa? Kenapa tradisinya begini sekali sih? Seolah Ino, Temari, dan Karui itu cuman mesin pembuat bayi yang diharapkan bisa memproduksi anak sewaktu-waktu. Sejujurnya mereka bertiga tidak terlalu menyukai tradisi yang terlalu _sexist_ seperti ini—Karui dan Temari yang paling vokal menentang biasanya. Kesannya seperti mendeskreditkan perempuan.

Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur jadi tradisi turun temurun. Mereka adalah tiga klan besar yang masih diikat ekspektasi dan aturan yang masih cenderung kaku.

Alhasil, Ino pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang memikirkan skrenario-skrenario barusan. Ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya yang sibuk menyeleksi beberapa pack tofu dari kotak. Saat ini dia ada di pasar untuk membeli sembako yang sudah akan habis di rumah.

Diantara bahan kebutuhan pokok yang menipis—tofu adalah salah satunya. Sekarang tofu memang sudah menjelma jadi satu hal yang wajib ada di kulkas rumah pasangan Yamanaka. Ino berencana memasak olahan tofu untuk Sai besok sebagai penyambutan kepulangan sang suami.

Tofu kualitas terbaik yang jadi favorit Sai memang hanya bisa ditemukan di toko yang ada di pasar tradisional Konoha ini. Meskipun Ino harus rela menembus pasar yang ramai luar biasa, menyusuri deret toko komersil dan lapak yang berjejer, bising dan suara sahut menyahut yang mengudara dari sana sini, belum lagi bau amis dan panas yang kadang membuat berkeringat—namun ia tak masalah.

Aneh sih, tapi jujur saja, Ino lebih suka belanja di pasar tradisional ketimbang di minimarket.

Sementara Ino berkutat dengan belanjaannya, Ibu pemilik toko yang sudah jadi langganan Ino sibuk menata sayur mayurnya menjadi tumpukan rapi, membiarkan sang nyonya Yamanaka memilih tofu-tofunya dengan tenang.

"Ibu, aku mau beli cabe sekilo dong,"

Suara familiar di sampingnya membuat kepala Ino seketika tertoleh. Kedua irisnya membulat, "Temari?" serunya, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf karena kaget, "Kau sudah pulang dari Suna?"

"Halo Ino," Temari menyapa, dengan seulas senyum kecil, "Iya sudah, kemarin. Urusan di Suna selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan," ia lantas mendikte beberapa bahan berikut dengan seberapa besar takaran yang ia butuhkan kepada si Ibu pemilik toko, sebelum kembali menoleh pada Ino, "Kau beli tofu?" Ia melirik ke pack-pack tofu yang ada di depan Ino sejenak, menyeringai jahil, "Mau masak buat suami tercinta ya?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, tersenyum, "Yah begitulah,"

Setelah itu ia termenung, mengamati istri sahabatnya yang kini sibuk memilah-milah sawi terbaik dari keranjang kayu, " _Ano_... Temari," panggilnya, ragu-ragu. Ia mengalami konflik batin apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk membawa topik ini ke permukaan atau tidak. Di sisi lain, ia dibuat penasaran. Mumpung Temari di sini juga kan?

"Apa Shikamaru sudah mengatakan padamu soal—"

"Hamilnya Karui?" tebak Temari tepat sasaran, yang membuat Ino terhenyak untuk sesaat. Ia buru-buru mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi, mengimplikasi Temari untuk meyambung kata.

"Kita harus mengunjungi Karui segera untuk merayakan kehamilannya," Temari lalu memberi usul.

"Itu aku setuju," Ino mengangguk-angguk lagi, sependapat, "Kita berenam bisa membuat sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan. Aku ingin membawakan Karui buah segar dan vitamin untuk menunjang kehamilannya. Oh iya—" ia menjentikan jari lentiknya ke udara, "aku dengar dari Chouji, Karui ngidam _mochi_ ,"

"Hmm, kita bisa membuatkannya _mochi_ kalau begitu," Temari menggumam, kini berganti memilah-milah paprika merah, menginspeksinya benar-benar, "Kurasa minggu kita _free_ , bisa kita jadwalkan untuk itu,"

"Oke, kurasa tidak masalah," Ino menyetujui. Ia kemudian melirik Temari lagi, dan kikuknya datang kembali, "Eum.. lalu kalau yang soal klan—"

"Soal klan Shikamaru juga sudah mengatakannya padaku kemarin," Temari menimpali, mendahului Ino sebelum ia menuntaskan perkataannya. Ia kini mendongak, menatap Ino tepat di mata, "Dia lagi lagi mengingatkanku soal mandat klan dan segala tetek bengeknya,"

"Jadi..." bibir bawah Ino digigiti kecil, menatap wanita itu dengan penuh bimbang sekaligus harap yang bercampur jadi satu, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa kami tidak masalah,"

Temari merespon dengan bahu terangkat santai, yang membuat Ino seketika terperangah.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Shikamaru kemarin, dan terlepas dari betapa _sexist_ -nya tradisi menyebalkan itu, kurasa kami akan mencoba," Ia mengerling kepada Ibu pemilik toko untuk menyerahkan belanjaannya sehingga bisa dihitung, sambil ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku dan Shikamaru sudah menikah satu tahun, dan kurasa kami sudah siap,"

Ino masih tertegun di tempat. Kelopak matanya mengedip-ngedip lugu. Ia butuh waktu untuk memproses jawaban Temari karena— _jujur_ , ia tak mengantisipasi ini.

Ia pikir Temari akan menentang dan menolak mentah-mentah, mengingat Temari amat tak menyukai tradisi ini. Tetapi mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, Temari sudah mulai melunak. _Dan yeah, sejatinya orang bisa saja berubah kan?  
_  
Oke. Sekarang, Ino malah jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Ia sendiri pun dilema harus merasakan apa. Anehnya, ia merasa takut, tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa lega juga. Temari yang memutuskan untuk setuju setidaknya menghilangkan satu obstruksi—mengingat Temari adalah yang paling vokal kontra soal ini. Mereka mengira awalnya membuat Temari menerima adalah hal paling sulit yang akan mereka hadapi, namun nyatanya kekhawatiran itu tak berarti.

Di satu sisi, jika Temari dan Shikamaru sudah setuju, berarti hanya tinggal ia dan Sai yang tersisa.

Mereka akan jadi penentu.

Dan itu membuatnya makin kalut.

Bibirnya mengerucut, "Beruntunglah kau. Kau dan Shika sudah menikah 1 tahun, sementara aku dan Sai baru 4 bulan," ia mengeluh, kemudian mengikuti Temari dengan menyerahkan beberapa pack tofu yang tadi sudah dipilihnya kepada si ibu pedagang untuk diakumulasi dengan belanjaannya yang lain.

"Tapi kalian kan sudah pacaran bertahun-tahun sebelumnya," Temari beragumen, satu tangannya diletakan di pinggul, "Sai sendiri juga sudah mengerti soal mandat inoshikacho kan?"

"Iya sih," Ino mengangguk lesu. Ia lantas mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ketika belanjaannya telah selesai dihitung jadi nominal tertentu.

"Dan apakah kalian pernah bicara soal memiliki anak?"

"Pernah beberapa kali, tapi tidak pernah sedetail itu," Ino menghela nafas panjang, menatap wanita yang berasal dari desa Suna itu dengan pandangan meminta simpati, layaknya anak anjing yang ingin diberi iba, "Hanya sekedar di permukaannya saja, kau tahu? Sai tahu dan paham soal kewajiban melanjutkan generasi inoshikacho. Aku bilang padanya aku ingin punya anak, dan Sai... "

Ino memberi jeda, lagi-lagi menekan bibirnya dengan giginya. Gerakan agitasinya setiap kali ia dilanda gugup, "Sai tidak secara eksplisit bilang dia ingin anak juga sih waktu itu, tapi dia bilang dia mengerti,"

"Kurasa Sai akan jadi ayah yang baik nantinya," balas Temari. Kini gantian ia yang mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran uang untuk diserahkan kepada si pemilik toko.

"Kalau soal itu aku yakin juga sih. Dia selalu berusaha untuk selalu belajar. Dia akan jadi Ayah yang hebat," sudut bibir Ino tanpa sadar tertarik ke atas, mengulas senyum lembut, mengingat sang suami yang selalu berdedikasi pada apapun yang dilakukannya _. Ah, Ino jadi rindu._

Namun senyum itu perlahan sirna, bukan hanya karena sendu akan merindu, tetapi juga ulah dari risau yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam sanubari, "Tapi... tapi semisalpun Sai mau dan dia sudah siap, aku..." intonasinya berubah memelan, suaranya melirih seiring frasa demi frasa terutarakan keluar,

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sendiri siap,"

Temari tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Ia hanya mengamati Ino yang menunduk, jari jemarinya sibuk memilin-milin ujung baju.

Keheningan menyerta, sebelum kemudian wanita berambut pirang pasir itu memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan angkat bicara, "Ino, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Ino spontan mendongak, menyimak.

"Kau mau punya anak tidak?"

Ino terhenyak, "Tentu saja," ia menjawab tanpa ragu, sesaat membuat dia terkejut sendiri akan betapa mantap dan tegasnya ia mengafirmasi, " _Well_ , meski aku tidak yakin apakah aku siap," ia lalu menambahkan.

Temari melipat kedua lengannya tepat di depan dada, "Menurutmu kapan kau akan siap?"

_Skakmat._

_Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berusaha ia temukan jawabannya._

"Aku..." Ino menggumam, nadanya mengawang, "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti sih,"

Pandangannya dibuang ke sembarang arah— _kemana saja,_ asal tak langsung berbenturan dengan tatapan penuh selidik milik Temari yang ada di hadapan, "Aku punya bayangan bahwa aku akan memiliki anak dengan Sai...mungkin setelah satu tahun pernikahan kami. Tapi..."

Ino membasahi permukaan bibirnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum kemudian menyambungnya, kali ini suaranya serupa bisikan, "Tapi aku juga tidak tahu... apakah ketika saat itu datang, aku benar-benar akan siap atau tidak,"

Akhirnya dia mengakuinya. Ino mengakui bahwa letak masalahnya ada di sana. _Di dirinya_.

Ia hanya ragu, bimbang, dan tak tahu pasti kapan sebenarnya saat yang tepat itu. Kapan sebenarnya ia akan siap.

"Kita memang hanya bisa berasumsi," Temari merespon dengan kepala terangguk setuju. Tatapannya tidak menghakimi, tetapi justru sangat mengerti, "Kita hanya bisa mengandai-andai dan bertanya-tanya. Kita baru tahu ketika kita benar-benar menghadapi dan melakukannya,"

"Tapi kan memiliki anak tidak segampang itu," Ino berdalih, "Maksudku menjadi orangtua itu butuh banyak persiapan kan? Persiapan fisik, psikologis, dan materiil juga. Belum lagi saat hamilnya nanti, 9 bulan dengan perut membesar. Sementara aku harus berusaha mengimbangi tugasku di T&I, Rumah Sakit, klan, dan toko bunga," ia mendenguskan nafasnya, "Sai sendiri juga sedang beradaptasi dengan posisi barunya sebagai Direktur ANBU,"

"Yah, memang butuh persiapan yang matang sih," Temari tak menampik akan hal itu, "Tapi kalau aku boleh berpendapat, karena kita sudah ada di era perdamaian dan pembangunan desa sudah berjalan baik, tugasmu di T&I sudah tidak sesibuk dulu kan? Kau sudah berhasil membangun sistem T&I dengan baik, setahuku prosedur yang kalian susun telah berjalan lancar. Di rumah sakit _shift_ -mu juga tidak sepadat dulu. Soal klan juga bisa kau sambi, sementara toko bunga bisa dibantu oleh ibumu dan Sai juga," Ia mengangkat alisnya, "Sai juga sudah tidak terlalu sering dikirim misi keluar desa karena ANBU squad sudah _settle_ , bukan?"

Ino termenung agak lama, mengilhami perkataan Temari benar-benar. Satu jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, " _Yeah..._ benar sih," akunya.

Temari memberi senyum kepada si ibu pejual ketika ia menerima plastik belanjaan miliknya, Ino di sebalahnya pun demikian. Mereka sama-sama mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk kecil.

Tetapi sebelum mereka benar-benar beranjak dari sana, Temari menyempatkan diri menasihati, "Kau hanya perlu mendiskusikan ini dengan Sai," ujarnya pada Ino. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia tepat menghadap ke wanita pirang itu, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu ramping Ino,

"Dengar, apapun keputusan kalian nanti, apakah kalian akan menerima atau menunda memiliki anak, itu tidak masalah. Kita bisa bicarakan nanti dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Karui," Temari memberinya selengkung senyum hangat, bermaksud untuk membesarkan hati Ino yang kini diliputi resah. Ia memberi remasan lembut di bahu Ino, dan berkata dengan sama lembutnya,

"Yang jelas, aku mau kau tahu, kalau kau dan Sai tidak sendiri. Kalian punya kami yang akan mendukung keputusan kalian. _Apapun itu."_

Hati Ino serasa menghangat.

Begitu hangat hingga ia tak kuasa untuk menubruk Temari dan memeluknya detik itu juga. "Terima kasih banyak, Temari," gumamnya tulus di bahu sang wanita dari desa pasir itu.

"Ya sama-sama," Temari membalas dengan mengusap punggungnya.

Ino mendesahkan nafasnya dalam suka cita. Di saat-saat seperti inilah Ino merasa bahwa Temari sudah menjelma sebagai kakak perempuan yang tak pernah ia punya. Dan Ino berterima kasih akan hal itu. Ia beruntung dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabat yang menakjubkan.

"Eum Ino... bisakah kau lepaskan ini? Kita menghalangi jalan di pasar dan ini terlihat konyol, tahu,"

"O-oh iya. Sori, _hehe_..."

.

* * *

**~o~o~**

**.**

Denting aluminium sendok dan keramik yang saling bertemu memenuhi ruang dengar.

Ino tengah mengkonsentrasikan jari-jari ramping tangan kanannya memutar-mutar sendok, mengaduk-aduk cairan berwarna merah itu dalam satu rotasi teratur.

Selesai dengan mug warna hitamnya, ia berpindah ke mug yang satunya—yang kali ini warna ungu—ia sengaja bubuhkan gula batu ke dalamnya. Ino memiliki preferensi menikmati tehnya dengan rasa manis, soalnya. Tangannya mengaduk _, lagi dan lagi.  
_  
Sembari menunggu bongkah gula batunya larut ke dalam liquid teh rosella-nya, Ino mendongakan kepala. Dari celah kabinet dapur, Ino langsung bisa menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah ruang tamu, dimana ia bisa melihat sang suami tengah bersantai di sofa putih mereka. Punggungnya menyandar di lengan sofa, kaki bertekuk, memangku sebuah gulungan. Sai sibuk menimpa permukaannya dengan goresan tinta—sepertinya sedang menulis laporan misi.

Seperti jadwal, suaminya itu memang sudah kembali hari ini, tepatnya sore tadi. Setelah memberi sambutan ciuman selamat datang, mandi, lalu menikmati hidangan makan malam yang telah disiapkan Ino— _teriyaki tofu, deep fried agedashi tofu, tempura_ , dan beberapa lauk pauk lainnya-kini mereka menghabiskan sisa malam dengan bersantai. Di tengah-tengah sesi _snuggling_ —meringkuk mesra di sofa sembari menonton drama romansa dari layar televisi—saat itulah Ino terpaksa keluar dari peluk nyaman Sai dan mengusulkan untuk membuatkan teh rosella sebagai teman bersantai.

Sebenarnya bisa dibilang itu hanya alibinya semata. Ino memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyiapkan diri sebelum ia melibatkan Sai dalam konversasi yang selama tiga harian ini membebani.

Ino beralih meraih nampan tanah liatnya dari rak, lalu meletakan dua mug berbeda warna itu di sana. Ino sempatkan untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat nampan dan keluar dapur untuk mendekati sang suami.

Televisi dibiarkan tetap menyala, mengisi keheningan dengan suara-suara dari pori-pori speaker-nya. Orang-orang di dalamnya mengoceh dan tertawa dengan aksen khas negeri seberang.

Ino lantas meletakkan nampannya ke meja. Mug yang warna hitam ia angkat, kemudian sengaja ia tempelkan ke sisi pipi kanan Sai untuk merebut atensi. Ino menahan senyum. Suaminya kalau sudah fokus mengerjakan sesuatu benar-benar tidak mudah didistraksi.

Sai yang merasakan hangat di permukaan sisi wajahnya pun mendongak. Mata kelamnya terangkat dari gulungan, mengerling pada Ino yang melemparnya seulas senyum geli,

"Teh-nya, _anata_ ," ujarnya riang.

Sai membalas senyumnya, "Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang selalu ia gunakan ketika berbicara dengan Ino.

Ia menangkup mug hitam yang disodorkan Ino, yang serona dengan iris miliknya. Irisnya yang sekelam malam berpindah untuk mengamati likuid bening magenta yang terisi penuh di mug. Diangkatnya mug itu mendekat untuk kemudian dihirup aromanya lebih dulu. Harum khas bunga _calyces rosella_ langsung menyapa, membuat lengkung di bibir itu hadir kembali. Ia membawa ujung mug mendekati bibirnya yang merah muda sempurna, meneguknya sekali dalam gerakan tak tergesa, namun pasti.

Sungguh gerakan yang sederhana tapi di mata Ino terlihat... _elegan_?

Mungkin opininya penuh bias sih, tapi Ino merasa begitu. Tanpa sadar Ino tidak berkedip mengamati pemandangan itu. Suaminya itu _sungguh deh_. Suka sekali membuatnya terbuai dalam pesonanya.

Ino turut menyeduh teh-nya sendiri yang ada dalam tangkupan tangan. Rasa masam yang mirip buah cranberry langsung menyapa indra pengecapnya detik itu juga. Hangat likuid yang membanjiri kerongkongannya membuatnya mendesahkan nafas nikmat.

Ia kembali meletakan pandangan pada Sai yang sedang mengambil tegukan ketiga tehnya. Ragu-ragu, ia pun memanggil, "Sai..."

"Hmm?" responnya otomatis. Ia meletakan mug hitamnya ke meja, lalu balas memandang Ino yang duduk di depannya.

Ino bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berulah, berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Apalagi ketika sepasang jelaga itu menatap lurus padanya. _Inilah momennya._

Menegak ludah, Ino memilih melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela di seberang yang kebetulan langsung menghadap ke jalan. Sejenak, ia lebih memilih mengamati cendawan kelabu dari awan di luar, enggan bertukar kontak dengan obsidian hitam yang seolah tanpa ujung di depannya,

"Aku ingin bicara serius," Ino bertutur kata.

Sai berkedip, kemudian inisiatif menyingkirkan gulungannya dari pangkuan dan meletakannya ke meja. Ia membenahi posisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegak, sebagai respon akan kalimat Ino yang mengatakan bahw _a "ia ingin bicara serius".  
_  
"Aku tahu,"

Kalimat itu menyentak Ino. Respon Sai diluar ekspektasinya.

Ia bawa tatapannya kepada Sai, baru akhirnya berani bertukar netra dengan sang suami. Kilau matanya menampakan keterkejutan,

_"Hah?"_

"Aku tahu," ulang Sai sekali lagi yang membuat Ino makin-makin tertegun, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang membebanimu. Aku menyadari sedari tadi kau tampak gelisah," jelasnya, "Kau suka menggigiti bibirmu atau memainkan pundakmu ketika kau gugup,"

Kelopak mata Ino membuka menutup untuk beberapa kali sebagai respon. Ia terkejut.

_Jadi... Sai memperhatikannya sedari tadi? Ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan dirinya?_

Ia tak menyangka Sai akan sadar. Sai ternyata sudah hafal akan kebiasaannya. Menghabiskan waktu hampir 4 tahun bersama, seharusnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan untuk menyadari habit masing masing. Ino kadang lupa Sai bisa jadi begitu peka dengan caranya sendiri.

Suaminya itu bagai sebuah sporadis. Suka tak tertebak. Suka sekali mengejutkannya dengan kelakuannya yang unik dan tak terduga.

Tapi Ino mencintai segala kurang dan lebihnya. _Semuanya_.

"Jadi..." Sai angkat bicara lagi, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ino kembali merasakan gugup yang melanda. Maka ia pun mengenggam erat-erat mug di tangannya, kemudian mengangkatnya ke bibir, berharap gugupnya bisa sedikit tertutupi sehingga Sai tidak bisa membacanya layaknya sebuah buku yang terbuka.

Diamnya Ino membuat pikiran Sai berkelana, "Apakah..." ia menggumam. Satu dugaan ekstrim muncul di kepala, membuat Sai seketika mengkaku dan pandangannya berubah kosong,

"Apakah kamu mau minta cerai?"

Ino yang sedang menegak tehnya langsung tersedak, "APA— _OHOK_!" Ia meletakan tehnya di meja, terbatuk-batuk.

Sai untuk berinisiatif mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

Begitu batuknya mereda, Ino pun langsung tancap gas,

"YANG BENAR SAJA SAI. TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Ino memekik dramatis, _"AKU NGGAK MAU CERAI!_ ENAK SAJA,"

Bisa bisanya dia menduga Ino ingin minta cerai? _Sumpah dunia akhirat Ino tidak rela kalau harus cerai dari Sai._

Ino pun menggerutu, memukul lengannya main-main, "Kau itu kebanyakan nonton drama ya memang,"

Sai enteng menanggapi dengan bahu terangkat, "Kau tahu drama memang salah satu mediaku belajar untuk mengekspresikan diri dalam hubungan percintaan,"

 _Iya sih, Ino tahu soal itu._ Sejak mereka PDKT dulu Sai juga begitu. Tapi itu tak menghentikannya untuk mencibir, "Hih, kau ini," gemasnya. Ino pun menghela nafas keras-keras, bersiap untuk membawa pewarta penting yang sedari kemarin menyita pikirannya,

"Ya, jadi...aku mau bilang serius. _Beneran serius nih,_ " ia mewanti-wanti Sai yang mengangguk patuh. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang sekali lagi, ia pun bertutur jujur,

"Karui hamil,"

Akhirnya ia mengutarakannya. Mengulang kalimat Chouji yang disampaikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sai sempat bungkam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembali angkat bicara,

"Anak Choji kan?"

Ino berkedip mendengar balasan itu. Ia mengangguk, patah-patah, "Tentu saja anak Choji,"

"Bukan anakku kan?"

Ino terkesiap.

Refleks ia mencubit lengan Sai dan mengomel, " _Sai aku ini sedang seriuuuuus!"_

 _"O-ow!"_ Pemuda itu mengernyit, mengusap lengannya yang barusan dipelintir gemas oleh sang istri, "Habisnya kau terlihat aneh sih. Kupikir sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi," papar Sai, kemudian mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Lalu masalahnya apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang?"

Pertanyaan polos sang suami entah kenapa terdengar _nyelekit._

"Tentu saja aku senang!" Ino spontan membela diri. _Ia senang kok, sungguh!_ "Tapi tetap saja kan, kabar ini mengejutkan!"

Sang gadis jelita Yamanaka itu lalu berganti menatap Sai, menyadari ada riak berbeda di air muka Sai yang biasanya netral itu. Pancar matanya berseri-seri. Ada sebersit kilat lengkung senyum di bibirnya, walau hanya samar membayang.

"Kau sendiri?" Ino memiringkan kepala, menatap penasaran, "apa yang kau rasakan?" desaknya.

"Kurasa perasaan senang juga?" gumam Sai dengan pandangan menerawang, satu tangannya menyangga dagunya yang tegas, "Perasaan... _entahlah_ , serupa... _hangat_? Rasanya sama seperti ketika aku melihat teman teman kita menikah dulu. Senang dan... bangga?" Ia menoleh kepada Ino, kali ini senyumnya lebih jelas terlihat. Pipinya tertarik lebih tinggi hingga matanya menyipit tenggelam, "Apakah terdengar masuk akal?"

Ino balas tersenyum lembut. Ada kilau bangga yang memancar di aquamarine-nya. Ia mengapresiasi Sai yang sekarang sudah mampu mengidentifikasi emosinya dengan baik. "Ya benar, _anata_. Sudah sepantasnya kita bahagia untuk Chouji dan Karui. Selayaknya seorang teman yang baik,"

"Kalau begitu seperti kata di buku, selaku teman yang baik, sudah selayaknya aku memberi mereka hadiah kan?" Sai berbinar menatap sang istri, ia tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa, berdiri dengan air muka berseri-seri layaknya surya di pagi hari. Bahunya menegap, dan tangannya mengepal penuh determinasi, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan lukisan untuk diberikan pada Chouji dan Karui," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh, kemudian bersiap melangkah menuju ke ruang studionya dengan semangat menggebu.

Kalau saja Ino tidak keburu mencegah dengan menahan lengannya, dan mengajak Sai yang kebingungan untuk duduk kembali di sofa, "Kau bisa melakukannya besok pagi," Ino menasihati, "Ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus kita bicarakan sekarang. Antara aku dan kau,"

Sai mengubah posisi duduknya, menyimak, "Oke. Aku mendengarkan,"

Ino berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang mulai terasa kering. Entah memang karena kebutuhan akan hidrasi, atau lebih disebabkan gugup. "Kau tahu kan salah satu tradisi keluarga kita? Ino Shika-Cho yang turun menurun dari satu generasi ke generasi lain?"

"Ya, tentu saja," Pemuda berambut eboni itu mengangguk-angguk, menjawab tanpa ragu, "aku sudah banyak membaca soal sejarah klan Yamanaka. Para tetua dan ibumu sudah juga sudah mewejangiku soal silsilah, tradisi, legasi, aturan klan Yamanaka, dan juga betapa pentingnya hubungan klan Yamanaka dengan Nara dan Akimichi. Mereka memastikan aku mengerti soal itu sebelum aku diizinkan mempersuntingmu,"

 _Oke. Itu awal yang baik untuk memulai diskusi ini_. Ino menghela nafas lega. Sai sudah mengerti, hanya saja ia belum cepat menangkap implikasi kalimat Ino soal kabar Karui hamil ini. Tidak apa. Ino tak menyalahkannya. Ia bahkan tak langsung peka dan berpikir jauh ke sana ketika Choji mengumumkan kehamilan istrinya tempo hari.

Sang putri pewaris Yamanaka itu lanjut menyambung narasi, "Kau tahu kan kalau Ino- Shika-Cho diharapkan bisa berada di satu generasi?"

Sai mengangguk saja, kali ini tak memberi respon verbal apapun, maka Ino pun meneruskan—

"InoShikaCho harus berdampingan. InoShikaCho tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jika ada Cho, maka harus ada Ino dan Shika yang akan mendampinginya dalam sebuah tim,"

Ino menyampirkan poninya yang terjatuh ke belakang telinga, menggigit bibir setelahnya, "Nah, sekarang sudah ada calon _Cho_ di perut Karui. Kalau sudah ada _Cho_ , maka mau tidak mau harus segera ada _Shika_ dan _Ino_ ," Ia melirik Sai yang masih diam mendengarkan, menyimak dengan penuh kesungguhan,

"Shikamaru harus membuat Shika sekarang, dan aku—kita—harus segera bisa _'membuat'_ Ino. Kau mengerti maksudku, Sai?"

Sai hanya... mengerjap.

Sekali. Dua kali. _Tiga kali.  
_  
Realisasi akhirnya menghampiri ketika narasi itu disudahi.

Sirkuit otaknya berhasil menerima informasi. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, Sai mulai mengerti.

Alhasil, mulutnya membuka menutup, namun anehnya tak ada satu patah kata yang berhasil keluar. Sai lantas mengatupkan rahang, memilih bungkam.

Sementara Ino menunggu di depannya, tanpa kata pula, dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa. Ia menunggu Sai menerima informasi ini dengan baik, dan menanti responnya dengan sabar. Namun tak dinaya, jantungnya berdebar makin hebat semakin sekon demi sekon berlalu begitu saja, dan Sai masih tak mengatakan apapun jua. 

Setelah beberapa waktu tenggelam dalam keheningan, Sai akhirnya membuka mulut—yang seketika membuat tubuh Ino menegang, penuh antisipatif.

"Jadi..." Sai memulai, selaras dengan detak jantung Ino yang makin berdebar menggila.

.

"Maksudmu aku harus menghamilimu segera, begitu?"

.

Mengingat Sai yang punya tendesi blak blakan, harusnya Ino tak perlu terkejut menerima respon macam itu.

Namun tetap saja, mendengarnya membuat wajah Ino seketika bersemu delima.

"Y-ya benar tapi—JANGAN MENGATAKANNYA SEPERTI ITU DONG!" Ino meraih bantal sofa dan melemparnya mengenai wajah Sai.

Menurut Sai tidak sakit sih, tapi lumayan juga pukulannya.

"Tapi benar kan—"

"Y-ya iya tapi—"

"Berarti mulai sekarang kita _mainnya_ nggak perlu pakai kondom lagi—" Sai tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Ino keburu menimpuk wajahnya dengan bantal untuk yang kedua kali.

Ino melempar bantal sofanya ke sembarang arah, melipat tangan di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya yang masih memberkas rona merah muda. Ia mendenguskan nafas, "Y-ya kira kira seperti itu. Kita harus bisa segera mengejar ketertinggalan punya bayi, maksimal di akhir tahun depan. Kita sudah harus punya _Ino_ diantara kita supaya InoShikaCho enerasi ke tujuh belas bisa berada di satu generasi yang sama,"

Mendengar tak ada respon apapun setelahnya, membuat Ino cepat-cepat mendongak pada Sai.

Pandangan suaminya nemang mengarah ke padanya, tapi Ino bisa melihat bahwa sorot itu kosong. Seperti seolah jiwa Sai tak ada disini, melayang pergi entah kemana dan hanya meninggalkan cangkang tubuhnya di sini.

Ino mendadak jadi panik sendiri. Jangan jangan Sai sedang masuk ke dalam mode _panick attack_ atau bahkan sampai _shuting down k_ arena shock yang melanda?

 _Oh tidak_!

"Sai sayang—dengar. Jika kau merasa belum siap, tidak apa apa," Ino mencoba memberi reasuransi. Ia tidak ingin Sai mengalami serangan panik karena ini. Bukan pertama kali Sai mengalaminya. Dulu ketika Ino masih jadi terapis Sai, Sai kadang mengalami serangan panik di saat saat tertentu karena mendapat _trigger_ dari pengalaman traumatis-nya.

Saat ini Sai hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong—tubuhnya tidak kaku, tetapi dia hanya diam saja. Tak ada simptom semacam sesak, berkeringat, atau gemetar—jadi semoga saja tidak mengarah ke sana.

Meskipun begitu Ino tetap menjaga distansi, ia tidak ingin Sai merasa gerah atau tercekik dengan kehadirannya selama ia berusaha merelaksasikan diri. Dulu _treatment_ yang Ino biasa gunakan ketika Sai mengalami serangan panik adalah dengan tidak menyentuhnya dulu.

Ino membantunya dengan bicara padanya, pelan-pelan sampai Sai bisa merespon, berusaha membawa Sai kembali ke permukaan, lalu baru kemudian ia mengajaknya melakukan relaksasi dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara konstan.

"Sai..." Ino mencoba memanggil, ragu-ragu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sai mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk tanpa suara. Ino menghembuskan nafas lega. syukurlah Sai tidak mengalami apa yang jadi ketakutannya. Sepertinya suaminya itu hanya mengalami "freeze" karena sedang berusaha memproses informasi di amigdala dalam sistem limbiknya.

Ia memberi Sai waktu, dan ketika Ino menyadari Sai mulai 'tenang', ia mencoba memberi eksplanasi sehingga Sai tidak berpikir terlalu jauh, "Aku sudah diskusi dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji," Ino memulai, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan Sai, mengusapnya secara vertikal, "Kami sudah membicarakan ini jika seandainya kita memang belum siap. Aku yakin mereka bisa menemukan Ino yang lain dari klan Yamanaka untuk mendampingi Cho dan Shika—"

"Apa kau menginginkan ini?"

Ino mengatupkan bibir begitu Sai menyelanya. Kini gantian ia yang berkedip kedip bingung, "Apa?"

"Bayi," Sai memberi penjelasan. Telapak tangannya yang hangat menyentuh punggung tangan Ino yang sekarang berhenti melakukan gerakan membelai lengan, "Apa kau menginginkan bayi segera?" Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya dan Sai mengangkat obsidiannya untuk menatap Ino lurus-lurus,

"Kau dulu pernah bilang padaku kau ingin menunda punya anak dulu. Mungkin setelah setahun pernikahan,"

Ino mengangguk, lemah, "Yah, kalau disuruh memilih sebenarnya aku masih ingin nanti saja. Kita juga baru 4 bulan menikah kan— _well_ , aku tahu sih kita sudah pacaran beberapa tahun. Tapi rencananya aku ingin kita menikmati masa _honeymoon phase_ dulu, atau setidaknya menunggu kita benar benar siap lah,"

Ino mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Kepalanya terdongak, menatap lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit, "Coba kita _breakdown_. Secara finansial kita siap, pendapatanku dan pendapatanmu lebih dari cukup untuk bisa mensupport kebutuhan anak. Kita juga sudah punya rumah sendiri," Ino mengkalkulasi, mengabsen dengan jari jemari,

"Untuk pekerjaan, pekerjaanku sudah tidak sesibuk dulu sih. Kebanyakan lebih hanya supervisi saja, terutama di divisi Intelejen dan Sensori. Yah kecuali kalau misal ada kasus-kasus berat," paparnya, "mungkin aku sedikit lebih sibuk di rumah sakit karena aku masih harus turun langsung. Kalau internal klan... kurasa tidak makan banyak, paling hanya menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan rutin. Toko bunga masih bisa dihandle ibu juga,"

Ia menoleh pada Sai, alis terangkat, "Kalau kau Sai? Tugasmu di ANBU bagaimana?"

Sai menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat ke sisinya, bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia menduplikasi posisi Ino, ikut menyadarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa tepat di samping kepala Ino. "Sekarang sih sudah tidak sesibuk itu, karena _squad_ ANBU kan sudah terbentuk. Aku biasanya hanya tinggal melatih tim ANBU saja," kata Sai, "Mungkin aku bisa saja dikirim misi keluar desa, tapi intensitasnya tidak sebanyak dulu. Rokudaime sudah jarang sekali mengutusku keluar desa, paling kalau ada misi-misi tingkat S atau urgent. Seperti yang kemarin itu," gumamnya, dengan jari mengetuk-ngetuk dagu,

"Kurasa misi kemarin jadi misi terakhir aku keluar desa. Setelah ini kurasa kesibukanku akan lebih banyak soal diplomasi, training, mengajar, atau membantumu mengurus toko bunga,"

Ino membuang nafasnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menempatkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Sai, menyamankan diri di sana. Suaminya itu cepat merespon dengan melarikan jemarinya di surai platina Ino, membuat gerakan naik turun—Ino sangat mengapresiasinya.

"Oke, jadi kalau soal pekerjaan tidak jadi masalah," ucapnya, "Finansial oke, kerjaan kita oke juga. Tapi kalau untuk kesiapan psikologis..." Ino menggumam. Nadanya memelan, dan kalimatnya pun menggantung. Sekarang pandangannya berubah menerawang ke depan.

Dia termenung selama beberapa saat, sengaja mengambil waktu untuk menyortir emosinya. Ia meraih tangan Sai yang bebas, jemarinya bermain-main di ruas-ruas jari tegas pemuda itu,

"Kalau ditanya apa aku ingin punya anak, ya seperti yang sudah aku bilang dulu aku ingin. Aku selalu menginginkan punya keluarga sejak aku dulu remaja. Kau tahu kan aku kan dasarnya memang suka anak-anak?" Tanpa mendapat respon dari Sai, Ino pun meneruskan, "Dan sejujurnya... melihat Chouji yang tampak bahagia, aku jadi kepikiran juga. Bagaimana kalau kita punya anak?"

Sudut bibir Ino tanpa sadar tertarik sendiri, mengurva lembut, "Membayangkan kira-kira dia bakal mewarisi apa dariku, dan apa darimu. Kira kira dia lebih mirip aku atau dirimu? Kalau perempuan, dia akan jadi seperti barbie-ku. Aku ingin mendandaninya dengan cantik, memilihkannya baju-baju putri, mengkuncir dan mengepang rambutnya, bermain rumah-rumahan atau pesta minum teh,"

Senyum lembut yang memberkas di bibir itu tak kunjung luntur ketika Ino melanjutkan narasi imajinernya, "Kalau laki-laki, aku akan membelikannya mainan mobil-mobilan, robot, boneka-boneka lucu. Tentunya aku juga akan mendandaninya dengan pakaian _fashionable_ juga! Oh, tak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, aku juga akan mengajari mereka soal bunga-bunga. Bermain dengan bunga, membuat _flower crown_. Dan aku yakin anak kita pasti suka menggambar juga seperti dirimu!"

Semakin ia membayangkan skrenario mengenai calon anak mereka kelak, membuat Ino semakin jadi... girang sendiri?

_Aneh ya?_

Padahal kemarin dia gelisah sendiri.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa mulai antusias? Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya semakin ia membayangkan posibilitas soal anak mereka.

Terlebih kemarin ia sempat bertemu Choji dan mendengar calon ayah itu bercerita soal perkembangan janinnya. Itu membuat Ino semakin penasaran?

Ia mulai...

_...ia mulai merasa ingin tahu._

Melihat betapa bahagianya sahabatnya membuat Ino membayangkan apakah kira kira Sai dan dirinya akan sebahagia itu juga jika memiliki anak? Bagaimanakah kira kira wajah anak mereka kelak?

Makin ia memikirkannya, membuat Ino merasa bahwa kehadiran anak di tengah-tengah mereka... _terdengar tidak buruk juga.  
_  
"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ino menarik diri dari fantasinya. Masih dengan posisi kepala bersandar di bahu kokoh sang suami, Ino mendongak pada Sai di atasnya, "Beritahu apa yang kau pikirkan padaku, _anata_ ,"

Sai menghela nafas pelan, "Jujur... aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa,"

Respon itu seketika membuat Ino menarik diri dari kungkungan Sai. Ia mengambil jarak, menatap Sai dengan sorot murung. Bibirnya digigit, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu. Kebiasaan Ino ketika gugup.

"Jadi kau," bisiknya, "...tidak menginginkan anak?"

Sai diam saja. Tidak mengiyakan atau menolak. Dan itu membuat hati Ino mencelos.

"Anak tidak pernah ada di bayanganku selama aku menjalani hidup. Yang kutahu mereka berisik,"

Hatinya mulai serasa dipelintir nyeri dari dalam sana. Raut muka Ino bertambah mendung. Sorot matanya redup dan bahunya melesu.

 _Jadi... dia benar benar tak menginginkan anak ya?  
_  
"Tapi..." Sai melanjutkan, yang membuat Ino lantas mendongak, "aku pun juga tak pernah berpikir aku bisa punya masa depan, Ino,"

Ino mengerjap, tak merespon apapun. Ia hanya menatap Sai lekat-lekat, mengamati setiap detil respon non verbal-nya, sembari ia mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan ia utarakan.

Merasa mendapat atensi sang istri sepenuhnya, Sai melanjutkan, "Dulu dibayangkanku masa depanku hanyalah kapan dan di mana aku mati. Di misi mana, dan bagaimana," Pemuda tampan itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kupikir masa depanku ya hanya itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir aku bisa menjadi... _seseorang_? Yang _hidup_? Menjadi seorang 'Sai' yang tak hanya sekedar kode nama,"

Mendengar Sai mencurahkan hati selalu berhasil membuat Ino tersentuh. Entah tersentuh karena haru, atau sedih yang begitu sangat mendengar penderitaan Sai di masa lalu. Terkadang ia juga bisa merasakan amarah yang membakar diri mendengar betapa kejamnya Danzo memperlakukan Sai dulu.

Ino turut menyadari, Sai juga mulai punya tendensi untuk banyak bicara ketika ia berusaha mengeskpresikan apa yang ia rasakan, dan Ino bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia selalu suka jika Sai jujur mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan sepenuhnya seperti saat ini. Tentunya dia memilih Sai mengeluarkan isi hatinya ketimbang memendamnya seorang diri. Terus-terusan merepresinya ke alam bawah sadar—itu bukanlah sebuah koping stress yang sehat.

"Dan sekarang, aku sudah menjadi _orang_. Orang yang lebih punya eksistensi, punya tujuan hidup," bibir Sai melengkung perlahan-lahan, membentuk senyum simpul, "Punya teman-teman. Punya pekerjaan melindungi desa. Menikahi seseorang dan menjadi seorang suami. Mempunyai nama belakang. Mempunyai keluarga besar. Sekarang aku sudah punya ikatan ikatan berharga yang ingin aku jaga,"

Sekali lagi Sai menarik nafasnya, berusaha menangkal perasaan hangat yang membanjiri dada, sehingga ia tidak terlarut dalam emosi yang datang membuncah, "Dulu aku tak pernah membayangkan aku bisa ada di titik ini. Aku bisa jadi manusia seutuhnya. Selama ini, Root engajarkanku bahwa eksistensiku hanyalah ruang hampa,"

Kepalanya tertoleh pada sang istri. Istrinya yang jelita. Cantik luar dalam. Ia melihat ke arah Ino dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan irisnya yang sekelam malam. Seulas senyum ia beri kepada wanita yang ia cintai itu,

"Kau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk merasakan semua pengalaman itu. Kau seakan selalu memberiku lembaran demi lembaran baru untuk aku lukis," Tangan Sai terjulur, merambat untuk meraih tangan lentik Ino yang tergeletak di pangkuan.

Ino membalas senyumnya, balik meremas tangan Sai yang ada dalam dekap genggaman, "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," pujinya tulus.

"Dan itu juga berkat dirimu," sahut Sai, "Jadi jika kau ingin punya bayi, maka aku..." ia membasahi bibirnya, mengambil tarikan nafas sekali lagi, dan memusatkan pandangan pada Ino dengan keyakinan yang memancar kuat, "maka aku juga mau," kali ia memberikan remasan di tangan Ino, lembut,

"Aku ingin merasakan pengalaman jadi orangtua juga. _Bersamamu_ ,"

Ino tergugu di tempat.

Namun tak lama kemudian, senyumnya mengambil alih. Makin lebar, hingga senyum yang selalu disukai Sai itu mencapai kedua mata birunya yang ekspresif.

Ino merasa lega. Seolah seperti ada berton-ton beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya pada akhirnya.

"Ah. Aku jadi ingat," Sai menyeletuk, "Ada satu kolegaku yang baru saja punya bayi. Mendengar ia bercerita, sepertinya ia bahagia sekali?" pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, dengan ekspresi lugu, layaknya seekor _puppy._ Mau tak mau membuat Ino menahan senyum gemas.

"Bagaimana bisa makhluk sekecil itu membawa kebahagiaan untuk seseorang? Aku tidak mengerti," ia kembali menatap Ino. Bola matanya yang hitam jelaga berkilat penuh harap, "Apa menurutmu..." Sai menggigit bibir bawahmya, nadanya meragu, "Apa menurutmu... aku juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama kalau kita punya bayi?"

"Tentu saja Sai," Ino menjawab yakin, nadanya absolut, tanpa babibu, "Ya mungkin kau belum bisa membayangkannya sekarang. Tapi ketika " _Ino_ " kita sudah benar benar ada disini, kau pasti bisa merasakannya juga. Perasaan sebagai orang tua itu instingtif kok. Itu adalah ikatan alami yang nanti akan terbentuk antara orangtua dan anak,"

Sai masih tampak tak yakin mendengar penjelasannya, tapi tampaknya ia justru terfiksasi pada satu kata yang tadi diutarakan Ino.

" _Ino kita_?" Sai membeo.

"Iya. _**Ino kita**_ _,"_ Istrinya itu mengangguk-angguk, "Untuk meneruskan generasi Ino-Shika-Cho, kau tahu? Kita yang akan _'menyiapkan'_ Ino,"

Lagi-lagi Ino memulas senyum, sembari ia berikan remasan menenangkan di tangan Sai, " _Ino kita_. Karena dia adalah separuh aku, dan separuh dirimu,"

Ah... tentu Sai mengerti apa maksudnya dengan "Ino kita".

Kita— karena seperti kata Ino tadi, dia adalah separuh Sai dan separuh Ino. Lalu "Ino" sendiri sudah jadi garis takdir anak mereka. Nantinya ia harus memiliki kata "Ino" di depan namanya untuk meneruskan legasi tiga klan besar dan membentuk InoShikaCho. Sai dan Ino hanya perlu memikirkan konsonan nama yang akan mengikuti "Ino" di belakangnya. Terkait mau diberi nama "Ino-siapa" anak mereka nanti, itu bisa mereka pikir belakangan.

_Ino' kita ya..._

Pikiran Sai mulai berkelana. Ia tahu mungkin lancang, tetapi ia tak bisa menahan. Membayangkan bagaimana kiranya _"Ino_ " mereka kelak.

Sai membayangkan anak kecil, di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka berdua. Dengan paras setengah ia dan Ino. Kombinasi sempurna mereka berdua. Apa saja yang akan ia warisi dari Sai, dan apa yang nanti ia warisi dari Ino.

Yang jelas, Sai yakin anak mereka akan _indah_ —karena ia mewarisi gen seorang Ino Yamanaka. Sai tak meragukan itu.

Mungkin Sai juga akan menyebut anak mereka sebagai mahakarya seni kolaborasi mereka berdua. _Well_ , secara harfiah, memang mereka yang _membuatnya_ kan?

Ia juga membayangkan bagaimana anak itu akan memanggilnya Ayah, dan memanggil Ino ibu. _Senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, tangisnya...  
_  
Jantung Sai serasa bergemuruh. Dan sanubarinya dibanjiri oleh sensasi hangat tiada tara. Sangat hangat hingga rasanya hampir _sesak_. Tetapi sensasi sesak itu menyenangkan. Seperti menggelitik raga.

Sai melampiaskan rasa hangat yang ia rasakan dengan mengeratkan dekapnya pada tangan Ino yang ada dalam kungkung hangat telapak tangannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak, mengusap permukaannya yang lembut secara ritmis.

"Tapi Ino..." Sai memulai kembali, "Apakah aku boleh merasa... takut?"

Suaranya mengecil ketika ia melontarkan kegundahannya. Ia menatap Ino selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia merasa malu akan ketakutan irasionalnya. Memikirkan apakah ketakutan yang tiba-tiba ada di sudut otaknya itu normal atau tidak dirasakan calon Ayah pada umumnya.

Sai tahu ia berbeda. Ia tumbuh dalam kondisi dan lingkungan yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Ia berbeda dengan Ino. Dengan Choji. Dengan Shikamaru.

_Dengan semua orang._

Kecerdasan emosional dan intepersonalnya tidak sebaik orang pada umumnya. Ia mengalami pelatihan yang berbeda dari ninja yang lain. Dan kini, ia masih terus dalam proses belajar untuk menemukan kembali spektrum emosi yang ia punya. Emosi-emosi yang dulu ia latih untuik kubur dalam-dalam agar tak menghambat misi yang diemban.

Meskipun Sai sekarang sudah lebih baik dan jauh lebih berkembang, tapi kadang masih ada saat-saat dimana Sai mengalami _stuck_. Atau bahkan regresi.

Ia khawatir hanya ia yang merasakan ketakutan ini. Dan ini tidak normal. Ia juga sangat khawatir, anak mereka kelak harus merasakan akibatnya karena memiliki Ayah yang punya kendala emosi seperti ia ini.

 _I_ _nilah yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya.  
_  
Sai menegak ludahnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, "Aku takut... aku tidak bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuk Ino kita kelak,"

"Itu wajar kok," sahut Ino dengan nada lembutnya seperti biasa. Nada penuh afeksi dan pengertian yang selalu ia gunakan ketika ia berusaha memberi ketenangan pada Sai, "Aku pun juga takut, Sai. Apakah aku bisa jadi ibu yang baik atau tidak. Tapi... kita hanya bisa berasumsi kan? Kita baru akan mengetahuinya ketika kita telah menghadapinya," ia berusaha memparafrase ucapan Temari yang tiba-tiba Ino ingat pernah dikatakan wanita itu di pasar kemarin.

Bibir Ino lagi-lagi mengurva, tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap tulang pipi Sai, "Tapi aku yakin, kita pasti akan baik baik saja. Nanti itu juga akan jadi pengalaman pertamaku menjadi Ibu kan? Jadi nanti kita akan belajar bersama-sama. Tidak hanya kau saja yang akan belajar,"

Sai membuang nafas keras-keras, masih terdengar frustasi, "Tapi kau pernah punya orangtua. Sementara aku tidak. Kau tahu kan aku tidak punya siapa siapam Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah merasakan figur seorang Ayah. Kalau kita punya bayi nanti, aku takut aku tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang seorang Ayah seperti yang dibutuhkannya. Aku takut tak bisa membentuk ikatan Ayah dengan anak kita, seperti Ayah pada normalnya,"

"Sai..." panggil Ino. Tidak ada amarah atau kesal di kedua matanya, yang ada hanya sorot pengertian tiada terkira, "Hei, kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau ikatan orangtua dan anak itu instingtif. Percayalah. Ikatan itu akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Ikatan itu alami. Kau hanya perlu menurture-nya, seiring berjalannya waktu,"

Sai menatap penuh harap, "Sungguh?" nadanya memelas, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan bertemu Santa, "Aku bisa?"

"Tentu," Kepala Ino terangguk-angguk, yakin, "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti instingmu, dan nanti akan berkembang sendiri seiring dengan ilmu dan pengalaman yang kita miliki,"

" _Sungguh_?" Sai bertanya sekali lagi, dengan nada yang sama. Penuh pengharapan.

"Percayalah padaku," kata Ino, mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, "Memangnya kapan aku pernah salah?"

Sai tampak terkejut mendengar respon Ino—tetapi kemudian ia terkekeh. Menyadari binar menggoda di _aquamarine_ Ino, serta nada dan intonasi yang digunakan sang istri. Ino sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

Namun respon Sai selanjutnya jauh dari bercanda. Ia serius. Matanya memendam kesungguhan yang sarat, "Aku akan belajar lebih keras," janjinya, pada Ino—sekaligus pada dirinya sendiri, "Besok aku akan mencari buku-buku mengenai kehamilan, psikologi ibu dan anak, serta buku-buku tentang tumbuh kembang bayi dan anak. Aku ingin belajar menjadi Ayah yang baik,"

"Aku juga," Ino tak mau kalah, semangatnya mulai membara, "Aku akan menemanimu. Tidak hanya kau sendiri yang perlu belajar. Aku pun juga," Ino menggeser tubuhnya makin mendekat, tersenyum lebar, "Kita akan belajar bersama sama oke? Kita berdua akan menghadapi ini bersama. Jadi jangan khawatir,"

_Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama._

Seperti janji yang dibuat InoShikaCho di kedai Yakiniku. InoShikaCho bersama. Ia dan Sai juga. _Bersama-sama._

Sang putri Yamanaka itu lantas meletakan kepalanya di dada Sai, mendesahkan nafas dalam suka cita. Menikmati dendang alunan jantung Sai yang berdetak menyenangkan, merenungi naik turun ritmis dadanya setiap ia mengambil nafas. Itu memberi Ino sebuah ketenangan tak biasa. Di satu waktu, Ino lalu iseng mendongak, ia melihat Sai tersenyum lebar dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah muda. Senyum Sai kentara benar menular hingga Ino pun tak kuasa menahan bibir untuk membentuk lengkung.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Ino pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Bahagia, kurasa? Karena rasanya sama seperti yang aku rasakan setiap bersamamu. Hangat. Rasanya hangat sekali disini," Sai meletakan telapak tangannya di areal dadanya yang tadi jadi tempat Ino menyamankan diri, "Tetapi yang kali ini lebih besar?" Sai tampak takjub dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan di dalam tubuhnya sendiri-membuat Ino terkekeh gemas.

"Rasanya hangat sekali. Membayangkan ada dua Ino di hidupku... rasanya... " ia mendesahkan nafasnya, "... _pasti menyenangkan,"  
_  
Ino seketika merasa trenyuh.

Rasa cintanya serasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat untuk pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sai _. Sai Yamanaka_ yang selalu tak pernah gagal membuat Ino jatuh cinta. _Lagi dan lagi._ Dalam buai dan pesonanya. Dalam setiap kurang dan lebihnya.

Afeksinya untuk pemuda itu begitu besar. Tak terbendung, hingga Ino pun tak tahan untuk meraih pipi Sai dan mencuri sebuah ciuman.

Ino meraup bibir sang suami, bergerak pelan tapi pasti. Menelesuri dari sisi ke sisi. Ciumannya direspon dengan baik oleh pria itu, yang memagut bibirnya tak kalah antuasias. Sai meletakan satu tangannya di punggung Ino untuk membawa gadis itu mendekat ke dekapnya. Sementara satu tangan lainnya mencengkram dagu untuk membawa bibir itu dikecap.

Sentuhan yang awalnya lembut itu berubah panas. Ino mulai terbawa arus akan euphoria yang meletup dalam jiwa dan raga. Mencium Sai memang selalu terasa semenyenangkan ini.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba Ino sudah berpindah ke pangkuan Sai—mendudukan diri di atas pahanya. Dua tangan Ino masih menangkup rahang Sai, sementara dua lengan suaminya mendekap punggung. Bibir Sai terasa adiktif, dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang berpikir begitu. Sai berusaha mengimbangi, mengejar kemana bibir itu pergi. Membenturkan dan saling bergesekan menimbulkan letupan sensasi.

Ino mengerang rendah, sempat membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk memberikan akses udara masuk, yang ternyata membuka jalan bagi sesuatu yang lain untuk merambah ke sana. Sai membawa kesempatan untuk melesakkan organ tak bertulangnya. Ino menyambut baik, ia membuka mulut untuk mengakomodasi lidah mereka untuk bertarung dominansi.

Ino bisa merasakan bibirnya dipenuhi rasa manis nan adiktif yang menjalar. Lidah menyentuh, menelisik ke berbagai sisi. Sentuhan kedua bibir, kini bekerja laksana aphrosodiak.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen datang mendesak, hingga Ino terpaksa mengkahiri tautan itu karena rongga dadanya benar-benar mulai terasa sesak dan panas, begitu pula dengan ujung telinga dan seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Sai tak jauh beda. Wajahnya yang pucat bersemu merah pekat, dan ia sama-sama terengah.

 _"Jadi..."_ Sai bertanya dengan suara baritonenya yang serak dan basah,

.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa memulai _membuat_ 'Ino' kita?"

.

Kalimatnya mengirim jutaan sensasi yang meletup-letup dalam nadi. Ino _gemetar_.

Ia memfokuskan atensi, menarik diri dari awang-awang yang tadi ia singgahi.

_Ino ingin lebih dari ini._

Maka Ino utarakan keinginannya. _Kebutuhannya_. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sai. Membuka mulut dan memberikan gigitan lemah pada cuping telinganya, menariknya pelan.

Kali ini gantian Sai yang gemetar, tatkala ia berbisik,

.

"Mungkin bisa kita mulai dari sekarang?"

.

Sai tak memberinya respon verbal.

Sepasang mata hitam yang menggelap, dan ia yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan membawa Ino dalam gendongan untuk melangkah menuju pembaringan, cukup untuk jadi jawaban.

.

_Operasi membuat "Ino": resmi dimulai.  
_

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo, aku membawa saiino lagi hehe.  
> Kali ini sebenernya pengennya light fluff aja. Kali ini bahas Inoshikacho xD suka banget sama tim ini. Mana mereka di anime deket dan suportif satu sama lain aaaaa. 
> 
> Terima kasih banyak ya sudah mampir :D


End file.
